


Humpty Dumpty

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [18]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Final Thoughts, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He owed Oz an apology—Edgar might have had a point after all. --Elliot, Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humpty Dumpty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 1  
> A/N: Ahhh, more bad writing.

_It’s easier to forget_ , the voice murmurs. The voice: Humpty Dumpty, the killer, himself.

 

Elliot remembers the nursery rhymes as a child, remembers his sister reading them to him.

 

(Remembers his sister’s shocked face, remembers her headless body, remembers more than he ever wants.)

 

 _Just forget, it’s a dream_.

 

And it’s easy, easy to believe those words. Leo’s face is horror stricken across the room, a mess of tears and hair. He should have forced him to get a haircut, at least. Made him ditch those glasses.

 

And maybe he should have listened to Leo better. Elliot coughs, and it feels like a snake is winding through his chest, squeezing his lungs.

 

Leo’s still crying, still begging. His words, his words are so hard to hear, there’s a ringing in Elliot’s ears and he has to laugh at the irony.

 

Even now he can’t listen to him.

 

Edgar’s words float through his head, and Elliot owes Oz an apology. Here he was, going out like that damned valet.

 

Here he was, leaving everyone behind.

 

“I’m sorry, Leo”

 

Forgetting was never an option.

 

_(And all the king’s horses and all the king’s men couldn’t put Humpty together again)_


End file.
